Haunt your Dreams
by JAMI-O XD
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER UP* Kaiba tries to conquer his fear of the multiplying Kuribo Yugi used in their previous duel! THis is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

[[AN: Fwee!! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic here YAY! Okay, just to let ya'll (pardon the southern-ness) know, this fanfic takes place just after Kaiba beats Yugi and enters the castle. yes, I am sad. I have no access to the non-dubbed episodes ;_; THE FIC MUST GO ON!!!]] Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to go through with this?! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. ;_; moo.  
  
They were coming. More. More. More of them were multiplying by the second. In the midst of all the fuzz and blackness stood Yugi. He laughed. No, he didn't. He cackled insanely as Kaiba watched himself fall to his knees, hands trembling and his eyes twitching furiously. The Karebo were coming for him! "NO!!!" Kaiba yelled. He bolted up in his bed and wiped the beads of sweat from his face. It was all a dream. There was nothing to worry about. "Those horrible. hideous. creatures." he muttered to himself as he put his head in his hands. Why was he worrying? He had defeated Yugi in a duel that got him the privilege to fight Pegasus for his brother. His brother.  
  
Images of Mokuba flashed through his mind. Kaiba closed his eyes.  
  
"Seto!" a familiar voice called out. Kaiba turned around. "Seto, you've come for me! I knew you would!" ".Mokuba?" "Seto!" Mokuba ran toward Kaiba at full speed. Kaiba fell to his knees and opened his arms. Then he stopped. Tiny hoots closed in on Kaiba and Mokuba. "Seto, what's going on?" Hundreds of thousands of small, fuzzy Karebo swarmed around Mokuba. "Mokuba!" yelled Kaiba after his brother. Mokuba cried and stretched his hand out toward his big brother. Then the fuzzies multiplied. More and more. They encircled Mokuba and flew away, taking Mokuba. "big brother."  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes. He was drenched in sweat now. Why is he being so afraid of them? The duel is over and I'll never have to see Yugi again, he thought to himself. "Yeah, that's right," Kaiba thought aloud. "I know that Yugi will find a way into the castle, but even so. I'll already have defeated Pegasus and rescued my brother!" Kaiba chuckled. "And to think I got so paranoid of those Karebo things. you're being silly, Seto," he told himself.  
  
Kaiba slid back into his bed. "It's all right," he told himself. He hesitated at first. then he shut his eyes.  
  
A BIG FURRY KAREBO FLASHED BEFORE HIS EYES!!!  
  
Kaiba's eyes flew open. A bead of sweat slid down his nose. He can tell this was going to be a long night.  
  
^^;; fweehehehehee!! Please excuse me if I spelled Karebo wrong. if I did, those are supposed to be those fuzzy brown green army of. monster. thingamabobs. 


	2. Conquer my Fears

[a/N: MUAHAHAAA!!! The Kuribo (thanks for correction, a Person) are back, and this time THEY'RE AFTER SETO!!! AHAHAHAHAAA!!]  
  
The ear-shattering alarm clock rang in Seto's ear. Grumbling, he punched the clock sending it flying into the wall. What a night, he thought. He rubbed his forehead. That was one long night he had to go through, with all the Kuribo in his dreams. They're fuzzy, supposedly cute little creatures! I'm supposed to love them, not hate them! Seto thought to himself.  
  
Seto got up and changed into his shirt, leather pants, and jacket. "Wow, I've never realized this before but my jacket rocks." he thought aloud. Seto twirled around in front of a mirror, watching it flow elegantly behind him. (a/N: ELEGANTLY?! o.O)  
  
He shook his head and laughed. He looked like a girl, admiring himself in the mirror. He decided to go and face his fears before facing Pegasus. After all. what if Pegasus uses Kuribo? Then whether or not Seto defeats Pegasus, they'll haunt his dreams forever more.  
  
Seto shuddered and headed out the door.  
  
Hm.. How should I begin to face my fear of the Kuribo? Seto thought as he strolled down a plaza.  
  
"Let's all go to my house for a ice cream party!!!" a very familiar voice called out. Seto whirled around, for a half second admiring his jacket. Yugi.  
  
He ran up to Yugi and his friends, still admiring his jacket as it flew behind him.  
  
"Yugi!!!" Seto called out. Yugi turned around and the smile on his face was wiped off and replaced by a puzzled look. "Kaiba?" he said, almost not believing it was him.  
  
"Yugi." Seto began. He stopped. What if Yugi was still on that nervous breakdown about his defeat? "Yugi. uhh. I was just wondering. are you still mad at me for the. you know. duel?" Seto scratched the back of his head. "Well. ah, not really. I got over it." A stern look crossed Yugi's face. "But you have to admit, Kaiba! If I hadn't surrendered, you would've died! I spared your life!"  
  
Seto felt a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Heh, yeah. I thought about that, I guess you're right. Hey. I know you'll find a way to get into the castle after me. I have faith in you."  
  
Seto suddenly felt warm inside for saying that. Then he realized why. Yugi's eyes softened. He was speechless, but Seto could tell he was thanking him for saying that. Seto blushed. That's why he was so warm. Joey laughed but stopped as soon as Yugi glared at him.  
  
"Soo. I was just wondering if you could duel me one for time, Yugi!" Seto said hastily, fiddling around with his fingers. Yugi laughed. "Sure, Kaiba! Though I don't understand why. what shall we wager?" Yugi said as his opponent tossed him a holographic dueling thing (a/N: I forgot what it was called. Kaiba's disc thing). "Oh Yugi, this is just for fun," Seto said with a smile. "Wait. Yugi let me see your deck first," he said holding out his hand. Yugi looked puzzled but handed him his deck. Seto shuffled through the cards until he found his Kuribo and Multiply card. Perfect. He placed them on the top of the deck and handed them back to Yugi.  
  
"It's time to duel!" Yami came out to play. "I'll start off with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto called and lashed out his disc. The Dragon roared and bent over. Yami drew his hand. Ah, perfect defense, he thought, eyeing the Kuribo and Multiply. Perfect. "I call out Kuribo! And I will attach Multiply to him!"  
  
The tiny hoots of the Kuribo grew louder and more numerous as more and more came into Kaiba's view. He started to sweat. what was he going to do again? Seto started to sweat. It was like in his dream. except this time he didn't hallucinate Mokuba getting sucked into the forest of furry Kuribo. He saw a younger a version of. himself. crying. getting sucked into the Kuribo.  
  
"This looks quite familiar, doesn't it Kaiba?" Yami smirked. "From the Kuribo to the Blue Eyes, right down to the terrified expression on your face."  
  
"Wait. why DOES he look so terrified?" Bakura asked aloud. "The game has just begun, and nobody has lost any Life Points yet."  
  
Suddenly Seto drew back his disc and put his deck back in his pocket. He snatched the other disc from Yugi and took out his deck. Taking Yugi's Multiply and Kuribo cards, he ripped each of them in half and ran away. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Tea all gasped. Yugi was puzzled and he laughed aloud.  
  
"AHAHAHahahahahahahaaaa!!! Whooo!!! Ha hahahahah ahaha hahah!!!" Yugi's body gave into his knees and he fell to the ground, laughing tears. Tristan walked over to Yugi and kicked him slightly on the side. Yugi rolled over, still laughing.  
  
"HEY YUG!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SO FRIKKEN FUNNY?!" Joey yelled at him. Yugi's laughing ceased and he glanced at Joey, tears of laughter still in his eyes. "Joey, I think I know why Kaiba ripped my cards," Yugi chuckled (KAWAII!!!). "Cos he's a big jerky son of a ." Joey began. "No, no no Joey!" Yugi smiled. "He's afraid of my Kuribo."  
  
Everybody else fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Seto paced down a town bizarre, not wanting to believe what had just happened.  
  
"Okay Seto. Let's review," he said aloud to himself. "You're afraid of Kuribo. You want to face your fear of Kuribo. So you duel with Yugi and make him use Kuribo and Multiply in order to face your fears. But you chicken out. You withdraw your game and rip Yugi's cards so that they supposedly won't be used against you. But once you close your eyes you'll see them all over again!"  
  
Seto smacked himself on the forehead. "How stupid do you have to be to be afraid of Kuribo?!"  
  
He passed an old man selling Duel Monster plushies. He stopped and looked through all of them. Hey, what do you know. they even have a Blue Eyes White Dragon toy. I think I'll buy one, he thought. Seto took the Blue Eyes plush and was about to pay when he saw a Kuribo plush. He shuddered. It looks even more horrifically adorable as a toy, he thought. I think I'll buy one.  
  
So Seto walked off with a Kuribo in one hand and a Blue Eyes in the other. He looked at the Kuribo for a long while. "If I keep this with me, maybe it will help me face my fears," he thought aloud.  
  
Later on at night, Seto stepped out of the shower. Hot steam rose from the bath as he wrapped a towel around his waist (a/N: this is something for you to really visualize, Kaiba-fans. ^_~). He got dressed and was about to slip into bed when he remembered the Kuribo plushie. He grabbed it from a small coffee table and turned off the light. He slipped under his covers with the Kuribo in his arm. Not knowing what to do next, he squeezed it in his hand for a while. Then he knew. he hugged it.  
  
"Hm. it's so soft." Seto thought, and cuddled with it more.  
  
After he finally decided he felt safe, he cuddled in his bed with the Kuribo and shut his eyes. *** (15 minutes later, a ripped up Kuribo plushie was seen flying out of Kaiba's window. Following it was a knife that was covered in stuffing.)  
  
THE END!  
  
Well YAY, I made a sequel -mabob to it. I feel happy now, don't you? I know Seto doesn't. mwhehehehee.  
  
-~(Lemony-Fresh Muse!)~- 


End file.
